Mario's Big Adventure
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: It is a parody of Mario Party DS Except for a few distinct changes. R&R! COMPLETE!


Hey. It's Me BlYsrus564 here. This is my 3RD story I have been working on. This is a Parody of Mario Party DS, but it's been changed up a bit. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Nintendo does.

Mario's Big Adventure(from Mario Party DS.)

(It was a dark night. Mario was looking up at the sky. He then saw a flash of light coming toward him. The next morning, Mario tells Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, and Toadette what he found. It was a Sky Crystal. There was a big surprise. Bowser sent invitations to Mario and the Crew. The invitations said: _Hey Chumps, I wanted to throw a party at my castle to apologize for being such a big jerk. There's food and it's free! Bowser._ They were suspicious, but free foods can't be beat. They went to Bowser's Castle. Was it a trap? Yes! It was a trap. Bowser used the Minimizer on everyone including Toad and Toadette. They were disappointed. Bowser took the Sky Crystal from Mario.)

Bowser: Kamek, I'm done with these shrimps! Give them the boot!

(Kamek flung everyone far away in the same place. They wake up and look at the mega world around them. But there was no time for sight seeing! They had to get to Bowser's Castle. They settled it with a party to see who the Superstar is. The Superstar would then battle the boss that waits on the party board. Luigi, Toad, Toadette, and Mario were the first ones to battle. Wiggler told them that a Piranha Plant was destroying his flower garden. The tiny heroes jumped into action. Mario was the Superstar.)

Mario: Alright! I'm the Superstar! I'll be coming back here as soon as I'm done ok guys?

Everyone: Agreed.

Luigi: Can I help you bro?

Toad: Can I help?

Toadette: Please Mario, can I help?

Mario: No. Only the Superstar can go.

Toad: Aw man...

Toadette: Come on!

Luigi: I helped you win that last match, bro!

Mario: Ok, fine. You guys can help, but just this once!

Peach: They're your friends! Treat them with respect!

Luigi and Toadette(at the same time): She's got a point there Mario. Ah! We spoke at the same time! Lightning Bolts! Interesting.

Mario: Come on guys! We have to stop that Piranha Plant!

Peach: Mario, be careful.

Mario: I will, Peach.

Daisy: Luigi, you too.

Luigi: Got it.

Yoshi: Toad, Toadette, the same goes to you as well.

Toad: I will.

Toadette: Me too.

(They fought the Piranha Plant and they won! Mario and the others got a Sky Crystal from Wiggler. They moved on when all of a sudden... Boo shows up at Toadette's house to check on her, but he did not find her. When he looked, all of Toadette's music instruments, music equipment, and music sheets were beaten up by Hammer Bro except her violin. A string snapped when she played it. They entered her house to see a total disaster. Toadette gasped in horror. Toad was angry. Peach and Daisy were shocked too.)

Toadette(in horror): Oh no! My music! It's been destroyed! What am I going to do?!? I'll never get it back! Aw man!

(She was crying. Toad tried to calm her down, but he failed. Boo told Toadette that Hammer Bro was responsible and in fact, he was. She still didn't stop crying. Toad walked up to her and he gently rubs her back. She calmed down at the sight of Toad.)

Toad(whispering): Shhhhh. It's ok. I'll fix your music instruments and your music equipment for you!

Toadette: Wow. Thanks! You're the best!

Toad: Don't mention it!

Boo: I saved all of the music sheets. Here you go, Toadette. They're all in one piece. You can thank me later. I have to go. See you later!

(They said good bye to Boo. They then battled again. Toadette was the Superstar this time.)

Toadette: Yes!

Toad: Can I help you, Toadette?

Toadette: Sure! Anything for you my friend!

Toad: Thanks! Mario, Luigi, stay here. You guys had your fun and now it's my turn. Got it?

Mario & Luigi: Agreed.

(Toad and Toadette faced Hammer Bro. Toadette was scared at first, but she overcame her fears and defeated Hammer Bro with Toad by her side. She was happy. All her music stuff was restored back to its original condition. She hugged Toad. He was embarrassed. He hugged her back. They were both blushing. They couldn't help it. Toadette kissed Toad on the cheek. He was really embarrassed. The same was for Toadette.)

Toadette: Thanks Toad! You're the best person I've ever met! I love you!

Toad: Your welcome...I love you too Toadette.

Everyone else: WHAT?!?

(Then, Toad finds something on the ground. It was a Sky Crystal. He gave it to Mario. Then, Mario and the crew keep on walking until they see Diddy, who is terrified.)

Diddy: Oh thank god you guys are here! Listen, Donkey Kong has been turned into stone!

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Diddy: Please! You must Save him! Dry Bones Did this to him! You Must stop him!

Everyone: No Problem! We'll Do it!

Daisy: And can we do teams this time? I want to be with my Sweetie Luigi!

Mario: Fine. Have it your way.

Daisy: Thank you! You're the Greatest!

Mario: Hmph.

Peach: What's your problem?

Mario: We're Tiny! We're stuck in this Hell hole! I wanna Get back to normal! I wanna Kick Bowser's ass!

Peach: (Soothingly) Calm Down Mario! It'll be ok. I'll be with you. We're forming a team together!

Mario: Fine...

Peach: Thank you.

*5 Minutes later*

(The 4 of them were superstars. Then, They attacked Dry Bones and they defeated him together. Then, Luigi got a Sky Crystal from Diddy. Then, They went to Kamek's Library where they met Koopa who was in trouble.)

Koopa: I'm So Glad You Guys made it! Kamek turned my grandfather into a book!

Daisy: *gasp!* That's terrible!

Koopa: Indeed it is.

Luigi: Why would Kamek do such a thing?

Koopa: Because, he figured out one Kamek's secrets.

Luigi: Oh. That's why.

Koopa: Yes. You guys can help me right?

Mario and the crew: Yeah! Definitely!

Koopa: Thanks Mario! You guys are the best!

Mario: No problem my friend!

*30 minutes later*

Mario: We're here. Bowser's Castle! Finally!

Luigi: Yes!

Daisy: Let's do it!

*5 minutes later*

Mario & the crew: Hm? Where are we?

Bowser & Bowser Jr.: In Our Pinball Machine!

Luigi: What?!?

*5 minutes later*

Mario & The Crew: YES! We're back to normal!

Bowser: *GRRRRRRRRRRRR!* You won't Get away with this!

*30 minutes later*

Bowser: WHAT?!?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mario: Yes! We did it!

Luigi: Alright!

Daisy: Yay!

Toad: Finally!

*5 minutes later*

Bowser Jr. What? NO don't! Don't attack me!

*1 minute later*

Mario: Take that!

Peach: You did it Mario!

*She kisses Mario on the cheek. He is blushing as red as his own hat. Peach laughed to herself. She was blushing too*

Mario: Thank you Peach.

Luigi: I didn't get any credit! This Sucks!

Daisy: You'll always be my hero Luigi!

*She gives Luigi a kiss on the cheek. He is Blushing bright red. Daisy Giggles. She was blushing as well.*

Luigi: Thank You Daisy!

*5 minutes later*

Mario: Let's all go home!

Everyone Else: Ok!

Alright, it's done. That was a great story. Don't forget to review People! Thanks!


End file.
